


Cocktail Creatures

by timetravellingdixon



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravellingdixon/pseuds/timetravellingdixon





	Cocktail Creatures

Chapter 1

9 November 2040  
I know things. Things I don't remember learning. I just woke up today with all this knowledge clunking around my skull. What is today? I suppose today is my birthday. Although, that doesn't make sense, I was not born. I was made. Simple DNA mashed together in a test tube.

Why?

Because of the virus. The monster that devastated the human race. It changed people. Their bodies and their minds, twisting them into something new and maniacal. They grew tails and fangs or spidery long legs. Cocktail creatures thrown together in violence and chaos.

I know of the panic it created. The fire and the pain. But i don’t remember the feeling of smoke in my lungs or the black ash that coated the walls. I don’t remember because I wasn't there. I was made.

Ma’am

4 April 2042

My unit stood in a line behind me. Backs straight. Staring, blank faced, at the centre of the demo room. The suited men and women surrounded us with cameras and notebooks in hand. Their gazes calculating and unflinching.   
A doctor strolled in and stood behind his podium. 

“ Good evening, As most of you know I'm Doctor Anthony Martin. I'm the head of the purge initiative. I’d like to personally introduce you to the specialized team who will carry out the necessary measures to ensure the research project goes without a hitch. If all goes to plan we will have the vaccine for virus B37 as soon as 2047.

Our team was created by locating the individual gene markers in human fetuses and splicing the DNA from previously infected hosts. In doing so the newborns were immune from the more violent effects of the virus while still retaining the dominant animalistic qualities.”

My back ached from standing still so long. I looked longingly towards the chairs lined up at the back of the room. Any minute now he was going to ask us to file out into the training area for a skill demonstration. Afterwards, the press would leave to write their reports. A camera flashed in my face and I could see my pupils contract in the reflection in the lens.  
“And now if you would follow Doctor Locke through to the training room for a brief demonstration of our teams individual skill sets.”

 

Vixen

Lightning coursed down my spine as I hit the training mat. The Rhino shaped man towering over me smirked. His lips bled from my previously delivered punch. 

“Concede?” His voice mocked me, providing me with new determination.

I croaked and he crouched down, cupping one hand behind his ear.

“What was that?” At his words I brought my knee up to collide with his jaw. His teeth clattered and he fell forward, dangerously close to my face. I rolled away as his fist hit the mat beside me. 

“Rhi’s strong” Instructor West had told me “ but you’re faster. Just keep dodging to wear him out.”

Clearly I should have applied her advice sooner. If I had, maybe I wouldn't have an art piece of black and blue decorating my spine the next morning.

The rhino charged toward me. I twisted away again but a crushing weight landed on my tail. I tried to pull away but Rhi held strong. A clump of red hair ripped from my tail where his hands grasped me. I slammed my head back and heard a sickening crunch that I assumed to be his nose breaking.

He cried out in pain and I took the chance to roll him to his back and place a claw at his throat. He choked and tapped the floor to signal surrender.  
I clambered to my feet. Sweat dripping from my brow and blood coated my hair and hands.

A doctor made a note on his clipboard.  
“Good job,Vix.” West called over. She appraised Rhi’s injuries and tugged him up by his arm. “Take him to Med Sector. Next up, Raven and Canine.”

The two girls jumped to their feet. Raven flexed her iridescent black wings and Canine growled playfully.

Rhi slung one arm around my shoulder and held the other to his nose, now pouring with crimson. We walked slowly down the white corridor towards MedSec. The rhino dripped blood across the floor the whole way.  
“Sorry about your tail Vixen.” He sounded genuinely apologetic despite the nasal tone. I looked at the matted fur on my tail. A few bald patches were scattered between the fur. I sighed.

“It’ll regrow. Sorry about your nose.”

“It’s fine, doesn't even hurt that much.”

“Liar.” I chuckled. A scream rang out from the training room behind us.

“You think that’s Rave or Nine getting creamed?” 

I considered. Raven had talons that could cut through bone if she got angry enough but the wings made her clumsy in a fist fight. Nine was stronger but tended to dodge attacks too late. Raven was the better strategist and I suspected it would give her the edge.

“I bet a chocolate pro+bar on Raven winning.”

“Why? You know she taps out at the slightest touch to her wings.”

“I don’t think she will. In training last week Hunter couldn't even get close to them. She kept pulling them behind her.”

Rhi paused, mulling it over.  
“Nah, Nines still got this. I’ll take that Pro+bar later.” He grinned and pushed the MedSec door open. “Yo, Doc. I'm back, did you miss me?”

 

Raven

I sighed, disappointed. Not because I wasn't happy to win, but because Ma’am hadn't noticed my success. She had been too caught up with a conversation with West. Typical. The one time I get it right and it’s completely unappreciated.

Nine slumped down next to me on the bench. She groaned, pressing her ice pack against her bleeding cheek.

“You might have a nasty scar there later.”

”I'm fine.” She grunted at me. Her brown eyes flashed in irritation. Hunter rolled his shoulders as his name was called.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it ,Nine. I lost to Rave yesterday.Took her long enough but she finally figured out how to use those wings.” Hunter grinned at me. “Emphasis on finally.”

“Whatever. Go chase your own tail or something.” I said. Hunter shrugged and bounded off towards the fight mat.

Ma’am grinned at him. Her little pointy teeth poked out between her lips.

“Remember, your footwork this time.” she said. “Don’t get distracted by your offence. You have to lean into it.”

“Gotcha. Footwork, don't get distracted, lean in.” The moment the words left Hunter's mouth Ma’am rushed forward and delivered a kick to his gut.  
Hunter jumped back with an oof.   
“That was uncalled for.” He grouched, diving away from her. He rolled into a corner and crouched, waiting for her next advance.

I knew his mistake. He could go no further or forfeit the match.  
“Don’t let her back you into a corner.” I yelled.

Hunter came to his senses and noticed his predicament. Ma’am studied his movements as Hunters eyes flicked toward the free space in the middle of the mat. His tell. He dived forward into another roll but Ma’am was faster. Her nimble limbs ensnared his arms and she wrapped her tail around his throat. He coughed and struggled against her before relaxing. Ma’am relinquished her hold in confusion and Hunter took the opportunity to sink his claws into her dark skin. She howled and pulled away. Blood speckled her skin like rain drops. She looked impressed. 

Hunter pounced forward and pinned her shoulders against the floor. Ma’am tapped the floor in defeat. 

“ Impressive.” She smiled. A warm, genuine smile. It was a rare thing to see on her face. Something to be relished in. A smile reserved for when you had done something particularly well. A smile I would hopefully receive when she saw my new wing trick. Emphasis on hopefully.


End file.
